This invention relates to the field of safety devices for wading boots.
Boots used for wading in lakes, streams, and other water bodies have generally been known for many years. Such boots provide flexible movement and protection from moisture seepage. Numerous improvements to accomplish a variety of objectives have been made, but a problem has remained heretofore unsolved. Prior to the making of this invention, waders presented a serious hazard under certain conditions. If one should step into the depths of water, while wearing wading boots, the boots would quickly fill and pull the wearer beneath the water. In a state of panic and immersed, the wearer would find the boots difficult to remove. There have been many instances where this problem has proved fatal.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the hazard recognized by providing a flexible and comfortable waterproof wading boot that permits the wearer to eject the boot in a quick simple movement.